NG
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: This is the next generation of Lab Rats and House of Anubis


It's the year after the Anubis students graduate and there are new kids here they are and then who they are like. (With Lab Rats.)

Christina Elizabeth Bethany Alexandra Ally Melody Jackson = Nina

Chase Mitchel Davenport Jr.(I maid it so Lab Rats are adults and their kids go to the school He is Chase and Chris's son who looks exactly like Chase but is like his mum and speaks in a british acsent.) = Fabian

Jennie Jamie Jenson. = Amber/Willow

Kendal (Kenny.) Linda Suzy Davenport(Gale and Adam's daughter.) = Mara

Manuel(Manny.) Jack Nate Hazard.= Alfie(Bree's son.)

Justin Hecktor Hal Sun = Jerome

Trixie Ally Beth Hecktor = Patricia

Megan Hally Jenny Jason = Joy

Jack Micky Beck Member = Mick

Emilio(Elmo.) Luke Erik Davidson = Eddie

Lindsay Mindy Tenson = KT

Ok there are the people now here is part 1

Part 1!

Christina pov

I walked up to the creepy Anubis house it was old and beautiful it seamed about a few hundred years old it had worn out red bricks and a door that was so nicely crafted I walked up and knocked on the door I could hear another one open then this one did but no one there so i just walked in "Hello?" I asked my voice small and soft "Is the door bell working?" I turned to see a man about 6 foot 9 1/2 "Umm I don't know I didn't use it." I say "Exactly." he says "Well the others are in the living room go on." he says I place my bags next to the door and walk into the next room to see 10 other kids "Hi I'm Christina I'm from America." I say they turn to me and they all wave one stands up "Hi I'm Jennie Jenson." she says holding out her hand "Your my room mate." she says I shake her hand "Cool can I call you Jay?" I ask she nods "I'm Manuel are you an alein?" he asked standing up "Not last time I checked." I say chuckleing "Sorry my friend here has a wiled imagination I'm Justin." says another boy standing up we shook hands "I'm Lindsay I'm also your room mate." she says standing up she hugs me "Sorry I'm not much of a hand shacker." she says "It's ok." I say "Hey I'm Emilio or my friends call me Elmo." says a boy shakeing my hand "Trixie." says a girl paying attion only to her computer(Like me LOL!) "Kendal call me Kenny." says a girl shakeing my hand I sit down in a chair "Well I'm Megan." says another girl "Manuel or Manny." says a boy the rest introduced them selfs Chase and Jack. then a Lady with Black hair came in "Ohh hello you must be Christina Jackson." she says I nod "I'm Trudy Romand your house mother." she says. I shake her hand "Hey Trudy do you have any more cookies?" asked Elmo "Yes of couarse I do I'll be right back." she says she walks back into the kitchen "So your first time in Londan?" asks Chase I nod "Cool." says Kendal. "Now we get to show you round." says Jennie "After you unpack." says Trudy walking out with a plate full of cookies."Cookies!" yelled Manny. "Wow you remind me so much of one of the old students Alfie." says Trudy "Is that a good thing?" he asked "I don't know." she says as he shoved a cookie in his mouth we all laughed "What?" he asked "Nothing." I say he shruged and shoved another in his mouth "Ok Manny slow down you'll chock." said Jennie Trudy set the plate down and walked out then my phone rang "Is that your mum?" asked Kendall I shook my head "It's my sister my parents died when their plain crashed." I say "Oh I'm so sorry Christina." she said sitting down and staring at the ground "It's ok you didn't know." I say I read the text it said 'Hey you there yet?' I texted back 'Ya.' she texted 'You like it so far? :)' I smiled and texted back 'Ya it's sso cool exsept for this Victor person.' she texted 'Sorry.' we texted till we were done and ended with 'I love you 3.' I sliped my phone in to my pocket Trixie kept eye balling me as if I were a weirdow I just smiled to confuse her "Ok come on I'll show you our room." said Jennie she grabbed my rist and we ran up stairs to the first door to the left and ran in I saw the first bed was full and 2 others were open I took the one up against the other wall (Or Nina's bed.) and I sat down it was bouncy and I head something under it I looked under it was a box when Jennie wasn't looking I picked it up and put it in my bag she turned when she heard something in the box move but I had my hands in my lap "What was that?" She asked "What was what?" I asked "huh?" She asked "What?" I ask "Ok never mind." she said I nodded. Wow so close. Lucky me I know how to confuze people. See ya later!

Hope you liked it!


End file.
